Por él
by Deih
Summary: Solo había una manera de que todos los vengadores se unieran -de manera casi decente- para crear algo. Y ese motivo, era él / Adaptación para Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes, del foro La Era de los Vengadores.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic es parte de **Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes** del foro **''La Era de los Vengadores.''**

Lo escrito en _cursiva_ es la voz del narrador, tal y como sucede en Caperucita Roja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Había una vez un bosque donde los árboles eran parlantes. Sí, eso: parlantes. Además tenían caras feas y…_

—¡Clint! ¡Ese no es el maldito guion! —la voz de Tony interrumpió el cuento. Con el ceño fruncido le tiró el libreto en la cabeza, ganándose un bufido del arquero.

 _Muy bien, muy bien_ —se escucha a alguien carraspeando, ya que Barton se encontraba hablando con voz robótica a través del micrófono personalizado que le entregó Stark— _. Como decía. Había una vez un bosque con grandes árboles que hablaban y se dormían cual bebés. En ese mismo lugar, vivía una pequeña niña de inocente sonrisa…_ —se escucha una risa— _…ejem, inocente sonrisa, llamada Caperucita Roja. Ella vivía en lo recóndito del bosque junto con su madre, y juntas solían salir a pasear._

—Natasha, es tu turno —el susurro de Wanda se escuchó en medio del silencio y la nombrada, con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza y clara expresión de enojo -con esa mirada que decía ''ríete y **te** **mato** ''- salió a la escena.

Una gran capa roja cubría su cabeza y espalda, mientras que un vestido del mismo color se dejaba ver reluciente debajo de la misma. Una sonrisa forzada se formó en su rostro, intentando no mandar a todos al demonio.

—M-mamá…d-de tanto que me llaman Caperucita no…no recuerdo mi nombre —lejos de sonar adorable pareció un disco rayado. Tony, del otro lado del estudio, golpeó su frente negando varias veces.

—Lo que sucede es que al nacer, te he puesto la caperuza roja que te regaló tu abuela —lo último sonó horrible. Vision no tenía tacto para hablar. Otro _facepalm_ de Tony mucho más fuerte es escuchó—. Por lo que todos comenzaron a llamarte así y desde entonces, cada año, ella teje una caperuza más grande —ladeó la cabeza—. Lo que sucede es que los humanos comen mucho y engordan.

Una sonora carcajada -cortesía de Clint- resonó por todo el estudio. El arquero estaba golpeando repetidas veces el teclado mientras se tomaba el estómago de la risa. Pobres sus compañeros, a él le tocó la mejor parte al ser el narrador.

—Ah… —una gran gota de sudor bajó por la sien de la agente—…la…la abuela dijo… —con la idiotez que dijo el hombre rojo olvidó el guion. Desvió la mirada disimuladamente, donde Wanda le mostraba lo que seguía en un enorme cartel— Ejem —tosió—. La última vez que estuve en casa de la abuelita, ya casi estaba lista mi nueva caperuza.

—Mira, horneé esto para la abuela —señaló Vision, acercándose con lentitud a _Caperucita_ para entregarle el pastel; aunque casi se cae por el vestido que le _ordenaron_ usar—. Deberías llevárselo. Ten cuidado con el lobo o te abrirá, te despedazará y su cena serás —advirtió, y ahora fue a él a quien le cayó el libreto en la cabeza. Stark tenía varias venitas en su sien.

—¡Pedazo de…! —Wanda le cubrió la boca al millonario, haciendo una seña para que siguieran con el intento de cuento.

—Sí, ¡Gracias mamá! —sonrió la pelirroja, aunque su labio temblase debido a la creciente furia que sentía— Tomaré el sendero por donde se encuentra el cazador. De esa manera el lobo no me comerá.

Tomó la canasta con el pastel dentro y con pequeños saltitos se adentró al bosque. Claro que en realidad eran un montón de máquinas pintadas, a Tony se le daba bien incluir la tecnología incluso en cuentos para niños.

 _Caperucita era en verdad una asesina seria-_ —se escucha el ruido de algo estrellándose contra el panel de control. Minutos de silencio antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Clint— _…me dolió_ —comentó, sobando su cabeza con un puchero. El millonario había subido para que dejara de hacer idioteces— _. Caperucita era una niña muy hermosa y traviesa, no tomaba en cuenta los consejos de su mamá. Cocofmalcriadacofcof. Y tenía otros planes, puesto que al adentrarse al bosque, no tomó el sendero dicho._

—Pinito, ¡¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?! —la voz robótica de uno de los árboles se oyó.

—¡Caperucita está tomando el sendero no vigilado por el cazador! —respondió el otro árbol— Y el lobo está hambri…hambri…hambri…

 _¡Les dije que era parlante!_

Thor tuvo que acercarse a patear el supuesto árbol y salir rápidamente de escena, se había tildado.

—Tus juguetes no sirven Stark —le habló, haciendo que lo fulminara con la mirada y siguiera prestando atención a la _obra_.

—¡¿Qué haremos Pinito?! —preguntó el más viejo.

—Agitemos nuestras ramas, así Caperucita nos escuchará y tal vez se detenga.

 _Caperucita escuchó cómo las ramas de los árboles se estremecían, y por unos momentos pensó que eran alienígenas. Sí, eso. Incluso vino una nave a abducir-… ¡NO ME PEGUES CON ESO!_ —nuevamente silencio y un fuerte ruido— _…mi ojo…mi arco…_ —llantos— _Snif…Caperucita escuchó a las ramas de los árboles y pensó por un instante que podría ser el lobo feroz._

—Jah, ¿El lobo? No me importa, no me asusta ningún estúpido lobo feroz —la personalidad de la agente salió a flote sin querer, cubriendo su boca ante la palabra dicha. Faltaba Steve para decir su típico **lenguaje**.

 _Se levantó del suave pasto en donde había estado recogiendo flores y se dirigió a buscar más para decorar el canasto y llevárselo a su abuelita. Y no se percató de que muy cerca, había una cosa verde que…! NO STARK NO! Digo, digo, que muy cerca se encontraba el lobo, acechándola con su mirada y sacando sus filosas garras._

Detrás de uno de los árboles se encontraba Banner, con un disfraz de lobo que estaba empezando a ahogarle. ¿Qué no había otro? ¡No podía respirar!

 _Minutos después…_ —bostezo— _sucedió lo inevitable. La enana y el gigante se encontraron_ —otro bostezo, sonidos raros— _…frente a frente._

—¡Hola Caperucita! —saludó Banner con voz grave— Me encanta que hayas venido a jugar aquí, me gustaría darte una bienvenida inolvidable —terminó de decir, soltando una risa que más bien pareció la tos de un viejo.

—¡El lobo feroz! —exclamó Natasha, y esta vez una sonrisa verdadera se formó en sus labios, le dio gracia escuchar así a Bruce— Me habían dicho cosas horribles de ti, pero veo que…eres…muy amistoso —esto pareció decirlo de verdad, por unos momentos la imagen de Hulk invadió la mente de ambos.

Se escucharon carraspeos, seguido de _¡Esto no es romance!,_ de parte de Tony.

—Ven…ven conmigo, Caperucita —invitó Banner—. Sé mi invitada para mostrarte lo…amable que soy.

—Me encantaría, feroz —sonrió de lado—. Pero…tengo que ir a casa de mi abuelita.

—¿Y no puedes quedarte a jugar ni un poquito?

—Lo lamento en verdad —negó Natasha, y parecía que con Bruce sí salía su lado a _ctriz y agente no-sabrán-mi-nombre._ Apodo cortesía de Tony—. Pero debo llegar o mi abuelita se pondrá muy triste.

—Y… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una carrera? Así llegarás más rápido —con dificultad debido al traje, se encaminó hacia uno de los falsos caminos—. Tú irás por aquel y yo por este.

 _Obviamente los dos se tienen ganas así que van a-…_ —ruidos raros, golpe seco y una voz femenina se escucha— _El lobo quería comerse a la pequeña por lo que le señaló el camino más largo, de esa manera se aseguraría de llegar él primero._

 _Caperucita, tan ingenua, estaba emocionada por jugar con su nuevo amigo y no notó aquel detalle, aceptando al instante._

—Gracias Friday, te amo, te amo —susurraba Stark en un rincón, un poco más y se ponía en posición fetal. Sus amigos eran un completo desastre.

Banner echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, lástima que tropezó varias veces, se le cayó la cabeza del disfraz e iba más lento que una tortuga.

Natasha, por su parte, iba caminando tranquilamente moviendo el canasto. Si llegaba a correr se arruinaba el cuento.

 _El lobo llegó a la casa de la abuela mucho antes que Caperucita._

Bruce jadeó dentro del traje, todo rojo y con sudor. Sí, claro. Llegó arrastrándose pero llegó.

 _Pensó que podría comérsela también, y entonces, se le ocurrió un plan maligno._

Temblando, Banner tocó la puerta y llamó.

—Abuelita —un vaso de plástico le cayó en la cabeza, Tony caminaba de lado a lado contoneando las caderas y señalando su garganta. Por unos momentos Bruce se quedó tildado, hasta que, por fin, entendió— ¡Abuelita! —cambió la voz por una afeminada. Una nueva risa se escuchó, Clint despertó de su sueño.

 _Fingió la voz de Caperucita…o eso intentó._

Dentro de la pequeña casita, se encontraba Pietro con un disfraz de abuela y unos anteojos que apenas le dejaban ver. Tenía encorvada la espalda y las manos juntas, mientras un fuerte rojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Lo que tenía que hacer por el niño.

—¿Quién…es…? —preguntó con fingida voz de anciana.

—¡Pff!

—¡Clint! —regañó Natasha del otro lado del escenario.

—¡Soy Caperucita, ábreme! —dio un pequeño saltito.

—Tu voz está muy extraña Caperucita —habló el gemelo, encogiéndose en su lugar de la vergüenza.

—Pero abuelita, ¡ábreme pronto que el lobo me persigue! —dicho eso, tosió varias veces. Fingir voces no se le daba muy bien.

 _La abuelita abrió la puerta y tan pronto el lobo la vio, sin pensarlo demasiado, se la comió._

Las luces se apagan de repente apenas Friday termina de decir aquello, Pietro agradece mentalmente que su parte fueran unos diálogos y, luego de intentar ponerle el disfraz de abuela a Banner por sobre el de lobo, sale corriendo del escenario en cuestión de segundos. Su velocidad fue de ayuda para pasar a la siguiente escena, puesto que tardarían convirtiendo al animal en abuela.

 _Se puso los anteojos y la ropa de la abuela_ —las luces volvieron a encenderse, dejando ver a Bruce disfrazado de lobo y abuela a la vez. Ni pregunten cómo respiraba— _. Y así, se acostó en la cama para esperar a Caperucita._

Banner, soltando un suspiro de agobio, se dirigió a la cama y se acostó en ella, cobijándose con dificultad y rasgando la almohada debido a sus garras. Soltó un bufido, el traje era demasiado _realista_.

 _Los árboles del bosque lloraban en silencio, puesto que veían todo y no podían hacer nada por ayudar a la pequeña._

—Pinote, debemos hacer algo —habló la voz robótica de uno de ellos.

—Tengo una idea —comentó uno—. Agitemos nuestras ramas y así, el cazador notará que hay algo raro.

 _Dicho aquello, agitaron sus ramas y hojas con fuerza, llamando la atención del cazador que caminaba por el sendero._

Thor se paseó por uno de los falsos caminos como un modelo en pasarela, moviendo su martillo de lado a lado. No había querido oír nada con respecto a hachas o cosas raras, ¡Él defendería a la inocente damisela con su gran Mjolnir!

 _Mientras tanto, la niña ya había llegado a casa de su abuela dando saltitos de felicidad; puesto que le contaría su gran hazaña. Estaba tan orgullosa de haberle ganado al lobo, que no notó la diferencia en el aspecto de su abuelita._

—¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Cómo no nota semejante cos-…?! ¡Auch!—esta vez no fue Stark, fue Wanda la que le pegó un coscorrón al arquero.

—Silencio —siseó.

—Si señora —comentó flojito.

—¡Abuela! ¡Le he ganado una carrera al lobo feroz! —exclamó Natasha a un lado de Banner, el cual ya se estaba ahogando con tanto disfraz y frazadas— Me lo encontré en el bosque y…abuelita, ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos tan grandes? —preguntó asombrada, o eso quiso aparentar, su rostro seguía _póker face_.

—S-son para verte mejor —respondió Bruce, queriendo darse aire.

—Oh… ¿Y por qué tienes las orejas tan grandes? —volvió a preguntar la agente, moviendo un poco sus hombros. Estaba teniendo unas ansias asesinas increíbles. Estúpido cuento, ¿Por qué demonios seguía con…? Ah claro, todo sea por él.

Resopló.

—Son para oírte mejor —volvió a contestar con voz en extremo chillona. Definitivamente no sabía hacer otras voces.

—Sí pero… —hizo una mueca de duda— ¿Por qué tienes esa nariz tan grande?

—Para olerte mejor —se acercó un poco más a Natasha, y esta tuvo el impulso de colocar su mano en su _rostro_ ; mas pudo contenerse.

—Y… ¿Por qué tienes esa boca tan grande…?

—¡Para besarte mejor! —se escuchó el grito del arquero justo antes de que éste se metiera a la ventilación. No vaya a ser que Tony se pusiera la armadura y lo persiguiera por toda la Torre.

—…bastardo —siseó el millonario, cruzado de brazos en el otro extremo. No perdía detalle de la actuación.

—Para comerte mejor —contestó Banner con su verdadera voz, mucho más grave.

 _Dicho eso, el lobo saltó de la cama, quitándose del disfraz con rapidez y mostrando sus afilados colmillos._

En ese momento Pietro se movió a la velocidad de la luz, quitándole el disfraz de abuela y dejándolo desparramado en el suelo antes de salir de escena tan rápido como entró.

 _Caperucita intentó escapar; sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. El lobo se abalanzó y la atrapó entre sus garras._

Bruce se tiró encima de Natasha con cuidado de no lastimarla, tragando saliva con dificultad ante la penetrante mirada de la misma. La cual le sonrió antes de gritar—: ¡Auxilioooo!

 _Antes de que pudiera comer a la bella niña, la puerta se abrió de una fuerte patada. La idea de los árboles del bosque había funcionado, y el cazador se encontraba allí con aspecto amenazante._

Thor, lejos de romper la puerta con una patada, estrelló su martillo en ella y la hizo pedazos. Adentrándose a la casita con pasos fuertes y decididos.

—¡Tú! ¡Engendro del mal! —exclamó, y se tomó demasiado serio el papel al lanzar su Mjolnir hacia Banner. Fue demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiera reaccionar, y no es como si hubieran podido hacer algo tampoco.

El martillo impactó contra Bruce y lo mandó a volar lejos, atravesando unas cuantas máquinas y circuitos.

—¡No! —gritó Natasha, levantándose de golpe con susto; mas ni siquiera se pudo acercar que un fuerte rugido se escuchó— Eso es… —susurró, abriendo un poco más sus párpados.

—Maldición ricitos de oros, ¡No tenías que darle enserio! —gruñó Stark, observando a Hulk salir de los escombros.

—La dama necesitaba mi ayuda, ¿no era el plan? —Thor pareció confundido, ganándose una fulminante mirada de los gemelos y el millonario.

—Será mejor que Nat lo calme —habló Clint, colgando de uno de los ductos.

Hulk, completamente furioso, pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo; y podrían jurar que hizo temblar la Torre. Tuvieron que alejarse para dejar que Romanoff se encargara, no vaya a ser que le enojaran más y huyera del lugar.

—Hey fortachón… —susurró la pelirroja, dejando a un lado la canasta que colgaba de su brazo a la par que levantaba su mano con precaución— …eso es —asintió mientras el gigante se iba acercando, colocando su diestra junto a la de ella.

 _Esto fue desastroso, Sr. Stark._

Tony escuchó a Friday sin expresión alguna. Ese día en particular no estaba para sarcasmos ni bromas, es más, había preparado todo con una seriedad increíble.

—No puede ser… —comenzó, inhalando y exhalando en un intento por calmarse— ¡QUE EN UNA MALDITA PRÁCTICA HAYAN DESTRUIDO TODO EL ESCENARIO! —gritó con varias venitas en su sien. Tal vez contratar actores hubiera sido una mejor opción.

—Vamos Tony, se puede repar-… —intentó hablar Clint.

—¡Y tú…! ¡Pésimo narrador! —regañó— Ricitos de oros, definitivamente tienes que aprender más de este mundo. Te llevo al cine y rompes la pantalla —gruñó. Por primera vez en su vida se puso en el lugar de Pepper. Pobre, tener que aguantarlo a él.

Estuvo a punto de seguir con su súper regaño -aprovechando que ni Natasha hablaba-, cuando unos pequeños aplausos se oyeron en la entrada del estudio. Todos voltearon casi por instinto hacia la puerta, donde un pequeño Peter reía divertido en brazos del Capitán, el cual observaba todo incrédulo.

—¿Hace…cuánto están ahí…? —preguntó Tony con dificultad.

—¡Desde que el tío Clint habló! —respondió el castaño feliz— Fue un cuento muy bonito, ¿van a contar otro?

El brillo infantil en los ojos de Peter, su sonrisa inocente y el entusiasmo con el que hablaba, fue suficiente para que todos olvidaran el desastroso cuento. Habían hecho todo eso sólo por él, puesto que había perdido la obra escolar Caperucita por su culpa. Era de fin de año y muy importante para el pequeño, por lo que se sintieron muy mal al ver su desilusión.

Si Natasha debía rebajarse a eso, sería por ese niño. Desde que Steve y Tony le adoptaron se convirtió en la luz de los Vengadores. Y si ella pensaba así, los demás también lo hacían.

Steve sonrió, negando varias veces. Luego podría preocuparse por los daños que hicieron con un simple cuento, en esos momentos estaba más ocupado viendo la manera en la que Stark abrazaba al hijo de ambos.

Ciertamente, ya sabía de lo que eran capaz de hacer por su hijo. ¿Quién diría que vería a los Vengadores en Caperucita Roja por él?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
